


The Road Ahead

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Post-TFP. Sherlock finds himself outside of Molly's flat, but he can't bring himself to knock on the door. (This is vague for a reason sorry! lol)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	The Road Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my two fics for the ILY anniversary!

_Context._

Sherlock never wanted to hear that word again. He felt he couldn’t even breathe with the deep aching pain he felt. Finding himself outside of Molly’s flat, Sherlock wasn’t able to bring himself to knock on the door. Of course, he could use the key she had entrusted him with. He doubted she would ever trust him again.

_I love you._

How could those words sound so ugly now? This wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. This wasn’t how he wanted to realise just how in love he was, nor was it the way she deserved to hear those words. She should have never been forced to say them—she hadn’t wanted to. But he knew she loved him, and it wasn’t because she said the words, but it was conveyed clearly through her actions. Molly Hooper loved him—God knows why—but he hoped she could forgive him this time.

He felt sick to his stomach. It twisted in agony as he let out the first sob, his body wracking with the force of it. “God,” he cried, “I’d do anything to take her pain away. I’d take it all away if I could.” Sherlock didn’t fight the tears that threatened to drown him. In that moment, he hated himself more than ever, and he hated Eurus for what she did. Hell, he hated his entire family for how things turned out. Nobody was truly at fault, and he knew that, but he couldn’t help the seething resentment he felt. And so he allowed himself to feel every damning emotion that took over, betraying his will to repress it all.

* * *

Molly had her back against the door, silently weeping. She had heard him approach—expected him to come ‘round. He never knocked or let himself in. Then those guttural cries rang out, and she slid down to the floor, her heart aching for the both of them. She wanted to let him in, to comfort him, and in turn, be comforted, but fear stopped her.

It was muffled by his crying, but she had heard the words he struggled to get out. “Oh, Sherlock,” she whispered, tears falling down her face. Refusing to sit and do nothing, Molly got to her feet, took a deep shaky breath, and opened the door.

Sherlock nearly fell back, but he hadn’t cared at all about that. His heart lurched at the sight of her. If only he could keep his tears under control, but that wasn’t in the cards. “Molly.” His voice broke.

She knelt down beside him, proof of her pain written on her face. “C’mere, Sherlock.” Molly wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her. “It’s okay.” She sniffled. “It’s going to be alright.” 

“I’m so sorry,” he told her, his voice muffled from burying his face in the crook of her neck. “I’d take it all away, Molly. I’d take all your pain away.”

Molly pressed a kiss to his head, his curls tickling her face. “I know, my love. Shhh, it’s okay. Why don’t you come inside? Get cleaned up and warm. We’ll talk.”

He lifted his head, meeting her eyes. His breathing had calmed considerably without notice. “You’re not sending me away out of your life for good?”

It broke her heart seeing him so destroyed like this. And destroyed over her? He really did love her. Then again, she supposed she had known that for a while, but this was the first time she allowed herself to admit it. Bravery rose up within her out of nowhere it seemed, and Molly brushed her lips against his in a slow, lingering kiss. “What does that tell you?” she sounded as if the breath had been knocked out of her.

All of the tension in his face melted away. The tears were no longer drowning him. “That we’ll be okay.”

She nodded, and helped him up, guiding him inside. The road ahead wasn’t going to be easy, but they both knew now it would all turn out fine in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while re-watching The Final Problem...I don't recommend it--it was so painful to do that.


End file.
